El pecado de amar, la guerra de luchar
by Kittie-Kat 13
Summary: Como sabes cada 243 años ocurre una Guerra Santa, pero esta sera diferente pues Kore, ha reencarnado antes de tiempo, esto hará que muchas cosas inimaginables pasen. ¿Podrán Tenma y Athena estar juntos a pesar de ser una diosa y un caballero? ¿Sucumbira Kore antes sus sentimientos? Una batalla sin fin esta por comenzar, adentrate en esta historia y sabrás que pasará.


**Hola minna-san. Soy Kittie-Kat 13 y la historia que os traigo sera de aventura y un poco de romance ¿entre quien? Pues muy facil sera un Sasha/Athena&Tenma y tambien un inesperado Hedes&Oc si se que a lo mejor no os gustara esta ultima pareja, pero por favor dadle una oportunidad,a mis futuras lectores, creo que a lo mejor le gustaran estas parejas y os aviso que aunque sea de aventura romanxe abra y a mis queridos lectores, tranquilos abran muchas escenas de batallas y si mis instintos no fallan se que a casi todos les gusta leer lemmon y abra algunos . A quien no les guste el lemmon, que se queden tranquilos/as porque avisare en las partes que sean y o lo podreis esto es todo aquí os dejo el comienzo...besos.**

_En todo los libros de historia, Hades el rey del inframundo, queda como el malo de la pelicula, pero eso es porque solo unas pocas personas conocen la verdad que se oculta tras esas palabras escritas, una verdad tan grande como que un caballero y una diosa si pueden estar juntos y no separados tal y como relatan los libros._

_Hades secuestro a Persefone ¿no?, pues yo os digo que eso es mentira, la verdadera historia esta oculta entre miles de años pero yo os la relatare._

**HACE 4560 AÑOS.**

POV HADES.

Otra vez me encuentro aquí, en el Olimpo, esperando el "ansiado" nacimiento de mi nuev sobrino , fruto de un anoche de sexo entre Zeus y su propia hermana Demeter.

Un llanto se escucha por todo el Olimpo, todos se miran y empiezan e reir, menos Hera aunque le echaran un cubo de agua fria no se le bajaba el mosqueo ni en otros mil años.

-Mi hermanos Zeus, ha dicho que podeis pasar al salón, a recibir a la nueva diosa entre nosotros.

Genial otra diosa lo que me faltaba, otra niña mimada, cuando estoy dentro del salón todos se ponen alrededor de Zeus, quein sostiene a su hija, yo me dirijo a una pared y me recargo sobre ella con los brazos cruzados, veo como Zeus busca con la mirada a alguien, y solamente para cuando me encuentra a mi.

Se acerca,supongo que para enseñarme su nueva hija.

-Oh, vamos hermano, es solo un bebe ¿y ya le tienes odio?, por lo menos cojela en brazos, es tu sobrina.

Lomiro como si estuviera loco,miro para otro lado y extiendo los brazos, siento como un pequeño peso se posa en mis brazos.

-Voy a hablar con Hera para calmarla, cuidala bien.

Veo como todos los dioses nos miran con desaprobacion, pero Zeus hace como si no supiera nada y se va.

Miro a la...mi sobrina.

Y entonces siento, como algo me recorre, el cuerpo, algo completamente inexplicable.

La miro fijamente, tiene el pelo de color negro como la misma noche y sus ojos, son rojos comola lava que recorre el inframundo, rojos como la mismisima sangre.

Escucho, su risa, se esta riendo, no me tiene miedo.

Veo como Zeus se dirige a mi y recoje a la niña de mis brazos.

-¿Tiene nombre?

Pregunto sin rodeos.

-No aun no, Demeter le quiere poner Persefone, pero es un nombre muy largo y no me gusta mucho.

-Kore, asín se llamara.

-Kore, me gusta pero, ¿porque lo tienes que elegir tu en?

Me miro con una sonrisa socarrona, que gnas e darle un puñetazo, pero tiene a Kore en brazos y no puedo.

-Ya lo he decicido y punto.

Me di media vuelta y salí del salon.

**11 AÑOS DESPUES.**

-Athena y pegasoo, debajo de un arbol, se quieren mucho se besan mucho, y despues tiene un bebe.

-NIÑA DEL DEMONIO VEN AQUIII.

¿Que que esta pasando? Pues es muy facil nuestra querida Kore a visto a athena con el cabellro pegaso, besandose y lo esta cantando por todo el Olimpo.

Kore corre, lo mas rapido que puede para que no la alcanze, entra al palacio de su padre Zeus y la primera puerta que ve abierta, hay se mete, mira a todos lados y ve a Hera, entonces se escucha en todo el salón, un .

-HERAA, AYUDAMEE.

Y dicho esto como un relampago se esconde detras de hera, todos los presentes se quedan con cara de ¿que? ¿como? Y seguio de esto entra Athena gritano.

-DONDE ESTA ESA NIÑA DEL DEMONIO,LO JURO QUE CUANDO LA VEA LA MATO.

-Athena querida, tranquilizate.

Le diche Afrodita.

-Pero, esque ella.

Afrodita la coje del brazo suavemente y se la lleva del salon.

Entonces Hera se da media vuelta y con una sonrisa dice.

-¿Qué has hecho ya?

-Yo, nada, yo soy muy buena.

-Si si, claro y por eso Athena te quiere matar.

Zeus que estaba ablando con sus hermanos se acerca a Kore y le dice.

-Te voy a presentar a tu tio Hades.

Kore asiente muy contenta, por fin conoceria a su tio.

Cuando se acercan a los dos dioses, se queda mirando al que debe ser su tio Hades, entonces se fija en su pelo, es igual que el de ella negro com la noche, y tine unos ojso azules como el cielo.

-Hades, esta es tu sobrina Kore, perdona todo el griterio, pero es que es muy...revoltosa.

-¿Tu eres mi tio Hades?

El solo la mira y asiente, entonces ella de un salto se engancha a su cuello y le dice.

-Gracias a ti no tengo ese nombre tan feo, te debo una,

Y dicho esto Poseidón la cojio por la cintura y la alejo de Hades.

Hades, sonrio y le revolvio el pelo se acercó a ella y le susurró.

-Si te quedas tranquila, despues doy un paseo cintigo por el Olimpo y conversamos un rato ¿si?.

Ella asintio muy contenta, se despidio de su padre y su tios y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hera.

-Parece que te gusta mi hija.

Hades solo lo miro con odio y Poseidón se hecho a reir y dijo.

-Creo que nuestro hermanito ya a caido, sobre la trampa de Afrodita.

Por culpa de ese comentario, recibio un piñetaso en la barriga que hizo que se quedara sin aliento.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD; AÑO 147 (the lost canvas)**

Athena junto a pegaso se quedo mirando la luna, ahora de color violeta, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, aunciando la llegada del dios del inframundo, Hades.

-Tenma, avisa a Kore, dile que se prepare, si no me equivoco la guerra santa estara por comenzar.

-Ya lo se, tranquila.

Athena se dio la vuelta y la vio, igual que siempre, cuerpo de 17 años, pelo negro hasta debajo debajo de la cintura, negro con mechas rojas, cortado a capas y ondulado, dandole un toque rebelde , piel palida y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Lo mejor sera, que te vayas de aquí hace poco que cabas de despertar y aun estas muy debil, y lo mas seguro sera que ataquen por aquí cerca.

-¿Y que quieres que me vaya, y que me pierda toda la ación? Lo siento prima , pero no, ademas como se entere que e despertado no para de buscarme por todos lados hasta que me encuentre y lo sabes.

-Kore debes hacer caso a Sasha digo Athena, estas muy debil y corres peligro.

-Tranquilo lo tengo todo controlado, además llevare el eplo en una cola para que no vean las mechas y tambien llevare esto puesto.

Dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba una mascara blanca con los labios negros.


End file.
